Forum:2011-01-28 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . back to Mamma Gkika's "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/136053.html ...did Mamma a favor once. She's got a long memory.]" --Higgs Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- once again i guessed it he is going back to Mamma Gkika's, but i think he needs fixin too. Agathahetrodyne 03:23, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I wonder what tonights entertainment is at Mamma's? --Rej ¤¤? 05:49, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Wasn't it at Mamma Gkika's that Gil first met Higgs (2008-06-11)? Why does he need to ask? 06:07, January 28, 2011 (UTC) : I wondered that too, but I think the answer is: Gil met Higgs upstairs at Mama Gkika's, in the part that is a bar. He obviously knows that Higgs "knows about" it in the sense of knowing that it exists, but he has no reason to know that Higgs "knows about" it in the sense of knowing that it's a Jaeger hospital. Mskala 10:40, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :: Gil did meet Higgs in the Jaeger part of the bar though. He was out of the back room (or whereever it was they were taking care of him), but still very much in the underground part. At the time, he was confused by the fact that Higgs was up and about after his adventure rescuing Klaus and thus more concerned about that than how Higgs had gotten there. My guess is that his question now isn't so much a surprised "Wait, you know about it?!" as a thoughtful "How on earth did you learn about it?". Now that I think about it, I'm really curious how Zeetha managed to find Gil there. Philomath 11:39, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: She was taken there by the younger von Mekkan, who obviously has some working communication with the Jägers. 07:12, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::I re-read the scene and found this page, in which Gil is all but explicitly told that Higgs was treated in the hospital part of Mamma's. So it seems Higgs must certainly know that the place is a hospital and Gil must have once known that Higgs knew that. He must be having a senior moment. Mskala 23:32, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::: If you look at the expression on Higgs face, it is not one of confirmation. Dimo is giving Gil a plausible reason, probably to cover up the real reasons. However, Gil should at least be thinking Higgs is aware of healing properties of Mama Gkika's attentions. However sometimes Gil is sharp as well. Right now he has reasons to ask Higgs probing questions. He might just learn some of what Higgs is hiding. --Rej 01:04, February 4, 2011 (UTC) The mystery surrounding our Mister Higgs has suddenly plunged into the blackest of crushing depths. Or, if you prefer, soared to an eyeball splitting height. Either way, it is unfathomable. -- Billy Catringer 06:51, January 28, 2011 (UTC) : Except that I think Tarvek has fathomed some of it. Brrokk 09:13, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :: Tarvek, boy detective, may have figured out something about Higgs we have not yet been told. More likely, Tarvek, born survivor, has figured out that Higgs is very tough and has a lot of interesting connections, including the castle itself. Higgs took on Castle in Otilia after Tarvek had tried the same thing. Tarvek was on the post SVV rush when he tackled her. Higgs was better at it than Tarvek by an order of magnitude. --Rej ¤¤? 18:51, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: we are looking at a situation where different parties know different things. only Gil and Higgs appear to know about the, um, "multi-tier" nature of Mama Grikas. Tarvek knows about the tourist tier, but apparently not about the Jaeger tier. and Agatha, of course, only knows what she's being told in this panel. on the other hand, Tarvek probably saw much more of Higg's remarkable skills and knowledge. Nfgusedautoparts 19:50, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm now wondering about Higgs saying he cant fix the castle , im fairly sure he could do an excellent job of it. Agathahetrodyne 23:15, January 28, 2011 (UTC) : Higgs has shown no sign of sparkyness, while Agatha, Gil, and Tarvek are all top sparks. The Castle may talk back to Agatha, but has acknowledged her authority. If Higgs knew about the Power Supply repairs going on in the Great Movement Chamber, and could get there easily, he'd be a great help, but even there they already have two top mechanics, three Sparks, Otillia and lots of dingbots. On the other hand, he's uniquely qualified to get Zeetha into Mamma Gkika's hospital in a hurry. He's a personal friend of Mamma's, served on a ship that would make frequent stops at the Great Hospital, and probably has a better knowledge of moving on or under the streets of Mechanicsburg than anyone in the group. : Datkhound 08:49, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I went off to see if I could find what may have inspired the Professors Foglio to create the Axel Higgs character. I found Samuel Butler, as well as his Erewhon and his Erewhon Revisited. I still do not know if there is any real connection, but if you are fond of the amusingly macabre, then this is your cup of tea. If you dislike reading nineteenth century prose, then skip down to Chapters XXIII ''of Erewhon, The Book of Machines'' and read it and the following two chapters. It is the single most chilling and funny take on Darwinism I have ever had the pleasure of encountering. Even though I found my teeth chattering, I laughed out loud. -- Billy Catringer 00:04, January 30, 2011 (UTC)Category:Page-by-Page Higgs says Tarvek is a smart guy -- that puts him right up there with the other Schmott Guy.